


A Witch's Familiar

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pathfinder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Remember when witch!Rose picked out her familiar?</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch's Familiar

“Is it now time to select my spells?” Rose sat next to John, pouring over a piece of paper on the table in front of her.

“Almost.” John smiled, and scrolled down the page he had open on his laptop. “First you’re going to need a familiar.”

“So witches also receive familiars then?”

“Yep!” John clicked the link labeled [Witch’s Familiar section](http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/base-classes/witch/witch-s-familiar). “But for a witch, the familiar is actually even more important. You actually learn your spells from it, like a conduit to your witchly power source. Mechanically, they work a lot like a spellbook, on top of their normal familiar stuff.”

“Interesting. I don’t suppose I could use Jaspers again?”

“I guess you could,” John pondered, “but he was a big part of Calmasis’s character. I think you should pick something new to go along with your new character.”

“Very well. Allow me to see my options.” Rose scooted closer, and turned the laptop towards her.

“How about a compsognathus? You could have a cute little dinosaur following you around! And plus four to your initiative isn’t too shabby either.”

“As hilarious as that would be, I believe I would like to select a more traditional witch’s familiar. A toad, for instance.”

“That’d get you some more hit points.”

“Yes, and that would be helpful, given my fragile spellcasting nature.” Rose continued looking over the list. “It says here that a raven or parrot can speak one language of my choice. That seems useful, and a raven is appropriate.”

“Sounds great!” John turned the laptop back towards him. “That gets you a plus three to appraise checks, and you get to pick a language for it.”

“I speak Common, Elven, Undercommon, Sylvan, and Ignan. Does it have to be a language I speak?”

“I don’t think so, but you wouldn’t be able to understand it if you don’t know the language too.”

“Then I want it to speak Abyssal.” Rose smirked.

“Oh, that’s scary!” John laughed. “Demon bird!”

“Yes. Perhaps I can scare my enemies with it. And later, it will be able to translate for me. It says here a familiar can speak to you in your own secret language at fifth level.”

“Yeah, that’ll be great!”

“Now shall I select spells?” Rose began writing on her paper.

“Don’t you want to name your familiar, first?”

“I already have.” She pointed to her character sheet. “Oglogoth.”

“You’re naming it after a demon lord?”

“Or perhaps it really is the demon lord.” Rose grinned. “That’s up to you, of course. I will remain blissfully ignorant of any twisted machinations that my beloved pet may have in store for me.”


End file.
